Shirewilt Estates
The Shirewilt Estates of Richmond Virginia, was Noah's home before the apocalypse began. It is here in Season 5, that members of the group, including Rick, Noah, Tyreese, Michonne, and Glenn seek out, believing it to be safe as Noah said. Though upon arrival, they find the gates locked shut with a chain, and the fences, walled by wooden boards. Glenn climbs the fence to see it barren and in ruins. They each jump over the fence, and to each of their surprise, the estates have been obliterated, corpses lie on the streets, houses are burned, and walkers roam. Noah panics and collapses, crying. Rick, Glenn, and Michonne decide it best to search, They kill several walkers, and continue down a street. Tyreese stays with Noah who remains crying on the ground. Tyreese comforts Noah, and he rises from the street, in his angered panic, he runs from Tyreese, going for his house. Tyreese catches up with him, just on the lawn of the house, and tells Noah to let him go in first. They both stand at the door, and enter. Immediately, Tyreese looks upon Noah's mother's corpse who lies beside a couch. Noah kneels beside her, and lays a blanket over her in respect. Tyreese walks down a hall as Noah pays his respect, and hears what sounds to be a young walker behind a door. He enters another room, looks over several images on the walls, which display Noah and his brother (likely twin due to close resemblance) when they were young. The scene intensifies as Tyreese looks closer at each of the images, and he is then suddenly bit in the forearm, by Noah's twin. Noah runs into the room and stabs his twin in the eye with a toy jet. Tyreese sits down below a desk, his arm bleeding profusely, Noah tells him to stay where he is and runs for help. Meanwhile, Rick, Glenn, and Michonne search a garage, Michonne smashes a display case, holding a shirt, she takes the shirt, and searches the garage further. Glenn leans against a car and talks with Rick, each of them are noticeably hopeless. Glenn picks up a wooden baseball bat off the ground and they continue down the road. They stop by a broken area in the fence, and Michonne looks over sliced corpses though only legs lie on the grass, where the torsos are is unknown at the time. They each talk about their hopelessness, and Michonne mentions Washington DC, "We're a hundred miles away. What if it's some place that we can be safe? It's a chance! Instead of just being out here! Instead of just making it! Because right now, this is what making it looks like!" She then motions to the legs on the ground. Rick then agrees and decides that Washington DC is their next destination. They then hear Noah screaming for help, and they run to help. They find Noah, trapped under a table, with two walkers attacking him. They each kill the walkers, and run to help Tyreese. During this time, Tyreese has undergone several hallucinations, he had seen Lizzie and Mika, Beth, Bob, Martin, and The Governor, as well as hearing a very grave speech on the radio that he had mentioned to Noah on the way there. This battle within his mind portrays him trying to battle off death, he stands tall in front of The Governor, and The Governor pushes him down, he then awakes from the hallucination to see that it was a walker, he is attacked again, and the walker bites just above his wrist. By now, due to blood loss and the infection, Tyreese is already looking near death. The rest of the group arrive, hold him in place, and Michonne cuts off Tyreese's forearm. They then flee from Shirewilt, break the chain on the gate, and walkers pour through, they fight off the zombies, Tyreese falls to the ground, and sees everything in slow motion. They then leave Shirewilt behind, with plans to aim for Washington DC, and Tyreese later dies.